Power Rangers: Galaxy Wars
'''Power Rangers: Galaxy Wars '''is the first (and probably only) installment of Dmakeitrainey's Power Rangers' series. This series is partly adapted from the 41st Super Sentai series, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It is greatly inspired by the Star Wars saga. It also contains elements from Star Trek, Power Rangers in Space, and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Premise In this dark, gritty Power Ranges series, the story begins 10,000 years ago, in a distant region of the galaxy. A mighty group of warriors called the Constellation Guardians (each one of the 88 constellations had their own guardian) protected the universe with truth and justice. However, one of the Guardians, Jinn, thirsted for more power, went rogue, and attempted to take over the universe by taking all of the other Guardians' crystals, the source of their powers. The rest of the Guardians fought him and banished him to an even more far part of space. However, the Guardians died in the process, with most of their crystals being lost and scattered throughout the galaxy. Nujeer, the Master of the Guardians, recovered nine of the crystals and then disappeared to Earth. Jinn, now calling himself Xaracur, eventually found the poor planet Groth, used his charm and deceit to manipulate himself into power, turned the poor planet into a powerful military empire, and had them help invade other words overtime, In the present day, Xaracur has his sights set on conquering on Earth. In the process, he has found Nujeer and the crystals and is plotting to take them once more. Now, Nujeer must recruit a team of seven teenagers from Earth and two alien warriors to defend the Earth from the forces of evil. Characters The Power Rangers (Constellation Guardians) Allies King Talax Admiral Rhiquok General Cortana Cmdr. Nolan Byrd Capt. Monique Quincy Cmdr. Sonak Lt. Col. Tagen Shoam Major Bek The Galactic Resistance *Ground Forces *Fleet **Orion **Vortex *Starfighter Forces *Intelligence Villains (The Groth Empire) Prince Craedus (S1-S3) Princess Darzona (S1-S3) General Vasxun (S1-S3) Captain / Admiral Rahsoder (S1-S2E32, S3E31-S3E50) Dr. Iliad (S1E22-S3) Agent Niubar (S3) Imperial Forces * Imperial Military ** Groth Imperial Stormtroopers ** Groth Imperial Army ** Groth Imperial Starfleet ***ISS Death Note ** Groth Imperial Starfighter Corps * Other Imperial Agencies ** Groth Imperial Security Bureau ** Groth Imperial Intelligence Agency ** Groth Imperial Guard Arsenal Ranger Arsenal Transformation Device iPhone Morpher App♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Multi-Use Devices Constellation Crystals♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Sidearm Constellation Sword♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Individual Weapons Leo Sword♦ Scorpious Spear♦ Lupus Claw♦ Libra Bow♦ Taurus Axe♦ Ophiuchus Sickle♦ Chamaeleon Rapier♦ Aquila Blaster♦ Dorado Slasher♦ Draco Staff / Draco Rifle♦ Dark Arsenal Multi-Use Device Constellation Crystal♦ Weapons Phoenix Sword / Phoenix Shield♦ Resistance Arsenal Blaster Pistol Blaster Rifle Sniper Cannon Launcher Imperial Arsenal Blaster Pistol Blaster Rifle Sniper Cannon Launcher Zords Ranger Zords Main Zords Constellation Ultrazord♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ * Constellation Dragon Megazord (Winged Mode)♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ ** Constellation Dragon Megazord♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ *** Constellation Megazord♦♦♦♦♦ **** Lion Voyager Zord♦ **** Wolf Voyager Zord♦ **** Bull Voyager Zord♦ **** Chamaeleon Voyager Zord♦ **** Swordfish Voyager Zord♦ *** Dragon Mega Battlezord♦♦♦♦ **** Dragon Voyager Zord♦ **** Scorpion Voyager Zord♦ **** Bear Voyager Zord I ("Big Bear")♦ **** Bear Voyager Zord II ("Little Bear")♦ ** Eagle Voyager Zord♦ * Balance-Bearer Voyager Zord♦ * Snake-Bearer Voyager Zord♦ Alternate Combinations Constellation Megazord (Winged Mode)♦♦♦♦♦♦ Dragon Mega Battlezord (Winged Mode)♦♦♦♦♦ Dark Zords Phoenix Voyager Zord / Phoenix Battlezord♦ Vehicles Ranger Vehicles Guardian Starfighter♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Resistance Vehicles Resistance Starships Resistance Starfighters Resistance Shuttles Resistance Tank Fighters Resistance Hover Speeders Imperial Vehicles Imperial Starships Imperial Starfighters Imperial Shuttles Imperial Tank Fighters Imperial Speeder Bikes